tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Frenzy
This page is for the evil Decepticon warrior. For his less-evil Shattered Glass counterpart, see Frenzy (SG). If FRENZY needed to breathe, war would be his oxygen. He knows no cause, only craves to spread fear and destruction. His efforts are appreciated by other Decepticons. His devotion to warfare makes him hard to deal with on a personal level. He can roll his drums to produce high-pitch, grating sound of 200db. This disorients and disrupts electrical flow in opponent's circuitry which makes them malfunction. However, he is physically weak, and his manic attack can be countered with cool logic. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Millions of years ago, Frenzy and Rumble were working together as "industrial equipment" built by Soundwave for Mining Outpost C-12, harvesting energon veins for Cybertron. When their employment was terminated by the Senate in favor of automation, a riot broke out among the miners, and they were taken into custody. With the aid of their fellow miner Megatron, however, Frenzy and Rumble hijacked the shuttle transporting them to prison, and the trio fled into the bowels of Kaon, where they eventually helped form the Decepticons. Frenzy arrived on prehistoric Earth during the initial Ark encounter with the Nemesis, but due to staying behind to guard the Nemesis during the Ark invasion, he was not recovered and repaired for almost a year. Countdown to Extinction Frenzy first saw duty on Earth shortly after Cybertron was pulled into Earth's orbit. He was performing some menial work in the Decepticons' base, and voiced his discontent with the workload, requesting Skywarp's job instead. When Skywarp stomped on Frenzy in return, Frenzy threw the Seeker into a wall, after which Skywarp was pummeled in the face by Rumble. City of Steel Frenzy proceeded to accompany Rumble upon occasion during missions. He also traded in his "battle cry" for a pair of piledrivers exactly like Rumble's, and talked practically the same way. The two of them were part of Megatron's attack on New York, where they faced off against a group of Autobots in Central Park. Frenzy later tried to ram a train into Prowl and Hound, but his vehicle was blown apart before he reached them. Day of the Machines Megatron would later take Frenzy and Rumble with him to help take control of a fleet of oil tankers by using circuit linker cards connected to TORQ III. Frenzy was then assigned to defend the force field generator around the oil platform where the Decepticons were emptying the tankers, but failed in this task when he was distracted by Skyfire taunting him, letting Hound sneak up and destroy the generator. Enter the Nightbird Frenzy took part in the Decepticon attack to steal the human-built ninja robot Nightbird, raining rapid-fire laser death down on the humans while Rumble used his pile drivers to shake things up. Auto Berserk Frenzy and Rumble later accompanied Soundwave on a mission to secure the Negavator for the Decepticons. They failed, but not before A.) Frenzy single-handedly tackled Optimus Prime and B.) Rumble nearly disintegrated him with that oh so indiscriminate Negavator. All in all, a very interesting day for Frenzy. Aerial Assault Frenzy can be briefly seen aboard Megatron's drone-plane-mothership griffin, driving it alongside Rumble. Post-Canon In 1993, Frenzy encountered Spike way from his Autobot friends and jumped him, gleefully beating him nearly to death. The debilitating attack put Spike in a coma for two months and resulted in countless months of rehabilitation. Months after the catastrophic attack, Spike's father and his newlywed wife had to care for Spike almost on a 24-hour basis as he relied on both to do everything from feeding him to teaching him to walk again. During this time, Carly convinced Spike to rejoin the Autobots to protect not only himself, but their son. MUX History: Frenzy works with Soundwave in Decepticon City. In 2004 Frenzy and Rumble attacked Houston, Texas, inflicting millions of dollars of damage. OOC Notes Since the MUX is based on cartoon canon, Frenzy's player is welcome to portray him as red-and-black if that is the individual player's preference. Logs 1992 * "Spike's Reckoning" - Before amicably departing the Autobots to forge a life on his own terms, Spike has a youthful slip of judgment and kicks frequent human bully Frenzy while he's down. For Spike, that brief lapse, which sent Frenzy to the repair bay for a few hours, resulted in a payback that nearly cost the human ally his life - and put him on a yearlong recovery path. 1993 * March 26 - "Visiting Hours" - Frenzy attacks Spike at his jobsite, putting him in a coma for two months and causing him to go through almost a year of physical therapy and additional surgeries. Category:1993 2015 * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 2" - Meanwhile Soundwave set us up the bomb, but...it doesn't appear to be the explody kind? 2019 * April 8 - "Hot Competition" - With the Valvolux Arena repaired, the games continue! Fiery combatants battle for glory. Alternate Universes Apocalypse World In the Apocalypse World alternative future, Frenzy is believed dead, killed by Blaster. Players Frenzy's actions in Spike's MUX history were decided by Spike's player. Frenzy himself had a player until 2002, but is now available for application. In the meantime he is temped by Bzero. For The Spirit of Freedom TP Frenzy was @emitted by Zerombr. References * Botch the Crab * tfu.info Category:available Category:Characters Category:Con-Tapes Category:Decepticon Intelligence Category:Decepticons Category:FCs Category:Transformers